


Si naces secuaz, mueres secuaz

by Safuriajin1203



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Depressing, Depression, El Liutana no durará mucho, Frost y Lao son mejores amigos, Fujin es el mejor padre, Jin y Lao se aman, Kung Lao tiene sentimientos, La familia de Lao apesta, Liu Kang es muy idiota, M/M, Papa Raiden and Papa Fujin, Raiden y Fujin no son hermanos, Revenant Lao es buena persona
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safuriajin1203/pseuds/Safuriajin1203
Summary: (Prihibido comentar)Basado en los diálogos del juego.Nadie lo sabe, pero Kung Lao desarrolla una fuerte depresión y decide acabar con su vida. Los demás no saben qué lo llevó a tomar esa decisión hasta que recuerdan y descubren cosas y comportamientos que Lao siempre tuvo y nadie notó.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kung Jin, Fujin/Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Jacqui Briggs/Takeda Takahashi, Jade/Kotal Kahn, Kung Jin/Takahashi Takeda, Liu Kang & Kung Lao, Liu Kang/Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Liu Kang/Kung Lao, Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. 1.  兄弟和表弟 ("Brother" and Cousin)

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí crear esta historia luego de ver todos los diálogos de Kung Lao en Mortal Kombat X y Mortal Kombat 11. Espero que les guste!

"Dejame entrar" espetó el monje con algo de irritación en su tono, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos, y él estaba en el pasillo esperando que su compañero le abra la puerta.

"No" fue la respuesta que recibió del otro lado, una voz alejada dando a entender que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación.

El monje al otro lado susurró "Lord Raiden está preocupado" soltó Liu Kang en un suspiro agotado más que un murmuro pero sabía que Kung Lao lo había escuchado.

"Oh ¡¿Y ahora se preocupa??" gritó Kung Lao, había ruido dentro. Como si alguien estuviera revolviendo ropa, sábanas y almohadas. Cada vez eran más bruscos y apresurados. "¡¿Ahora sabe quién soy?! Él nunca me vio ni me consideró alguien más a parte de _el segundo_. Nunca admitió que no le sirvo, que no serví para luchar en el torneo y que debería volver con mi familia". Luego escuchó una carcajada que le erizó la piel al Campeón.

"Familia que, por cierto, ya no me quiere ni cerca. Fueron tan amables en avisarme que les fallé y que no me molestara en ir con ellos", habló el guerrero del sombrero en un tono sarcástico, para que esas risas luego pasen a ser sollozos "Todos me odian".

Liu Kang perdía la paciencia y hacía todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas debido a los nervios y la ansiedad que le causaba escuchar a Kung Lao hablar así de si mismo. Respiró hondo y contestó "Es por eso que quiero entrar, abre la puerta"

Al no escuchar nada, además de los ruidos de antes, se tranquilizó un momento, comprendió las palabras de su amigo.

"No quiero pelear" susurró en un tono ligero.

Silencio, nada más que puro silencio. La ropa siendo arrojada a quién sabe dónde dejó de escucharse. Ni pasos, ni suspiros, solo silencio.

Liu se preocupó, pero no quería irrumpir en su habitación sin su consentimiento, no había necesidad. Además de que sería violar la privacidad por una simple discusión. Y claro, además de que Kung Lao no era tonto, la puerta estaba con llave.

"Volveré luego" dijo en tono deprimido, pero de igual forma se alejó de la puerta. Le diría a Raiden que no lo dejó entrar, su maestro debería comprender que sólo necesita estar solo para aclarar su mente.

Ese _luego_ pasó a ser un día entero. A la mañana siguiente, Liu Kang se encuentra corriendo por la academia hasta llegar a los aposentos de cada alumno. Corrió hasta el de Kung Lao, pues nadie lo había visto salir de su habitación aún. Se preocupaba de que no había comido ni se había presentado al entrenamiento.

Tocó tres veces, nada.  
Tocó cuatro veces, nada.  
Golpeó, nada.  
Gritó, nada.

Perdió su paciencia, tanto así que en vez de llamar a Lord Raiden o Lord Fujin o siquiera buscar al joven Kung Jin para preguntarle qué lo tenía así a su primo, optó por forzar la entrada y dañar la cerradura. No le costó mucho, simplemente usó su fuerza para abrir a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kung Lao.

"Antes de que me grites, no quise romper tu puerta pero-"

Sus palabras se cortaron, sus ojos se agrandaron como nunca antes, abrió su boca pero nada salió. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más y más rápida. Su corazón latía fuerte, muy fuerte, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Estaba el sombrero en el suelo, tirado en la otra punta de la habitación como si una fuerte ráfaga lo hubiera arrastrado hacia allí, la habitación era un desastre con ropa tirada y cortinas rasgadas que le permitieron ver el desorden pues la luz del sol matutino brillaba a través de las grandes grietas hechas en la tela. El horror fue cuando se vio obligado a mirar a su derecha.

La silueta que se veía colgando desde el costado de la cama le traería pesadillas por el resto de su vida.

Kung Lao se había ahorcado.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Podía haber jurado que su grito resonó en toda la academia hasta el templo del cielo. Un grito de ira, de tristeza y agonía, de dolor y culpa.

Kung Jin estaba entrenando con Kai cuando escuchó el grito. Tomó su carcaj, su charkram y salió rápidamente del patio de entrenamiento, tropezando al salir del área, Kai fue detrás suyo.

"¿Qué crees que ocurrió? Yo digo que entraron a atacar", dijo Kai quien corría delante de Jin.

"No tengo ni idea, pero fue Liu Kang el que gritó. Y donde sea que esté Liu Kang, Kung Lao está a su lado" contestó el de coleta mientras aceleraba al pensar que algo le pudo haber pasado a su primo.

Liu Kang escuchó pasos y jadeos de asombro de otros monjes que llegaron en el momento. Reconoció la voz del jóven Jin gritando "¡¿Qué ocurre?!" mientras se acercaba a un paso acelerado.

Kai abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. "Por los Dioses Antiguos", se preocupó por su compañero que venía detrás y estaba por ver la escena.

Entonces Liu Kang entró en pánico y exclamó con rabia y miedo "¡NO, KUNG JIN. NO ENTRES!" pero fue cortado por la poca paciencia del niño que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró en la habitación. El Campeón no hizo tiempo pararse para deternelo, se arrastró para tomar a Jin de su ropa y evitar que avanzara, pero ya era tarde.

El dolor de verlo es devastador. Kung Jin ha establecido sus propios huesos rotos, cosió sus propias heridas, sobrevivió a las palizas que deberían haberlo matado, y sin embargo, nada de lo que ha vivido podría compararse. Le quita el aire a sus pulmones, los mantiene cautivos mientras lucha por respirar. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. Tiembla mientras trata de recordar cómo inhalar, cómo pensar, cómo hacer cualquier cosa menos quedarse paralizado en este limbo de agonía enferma. Su pecho se expande, aspirando aire, y cuando el dolor regresa, Kung Jin grita.


	2. 2. 父亲 (Parents)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante tanto alboroto, los dioses descubren qué es lo que está ocurriendo a tan tempranas horas del día.

En los últimos años, Raiden había intentado purgarse de toda emoción humana, pero le fue imposible al estar rodeado de gente que le traía distintas emociones, amor, angustia, odio, tranquilidad. Y desde el reinicio de la historia. Desde que Liu Kang regresó a escribir todo para luego devolverle el poder y el nombre de Semi Dios a Raiden, todo fue distinto, ya no había odio, en cambio había paz, tantos milenios buscándola y al fin la había obtenido estaba preparado para cualquier peligro , y mantenía a sus alumnos siempre listos. Sin embargo le encantaba la idea de creer que ya estaba hecho, ya había terminado.

A diferencia de Raiden, Fujin siempre fue feliz con sus emociones y siempre las aceptó. Él ama a los humanos y sus distintas reacciones y emociones le traían curioso, dejó que su lado humano salga a la luz hasta casi apoderarse de él. Si no tiene tristeza, nunca sabría que es la felicidad. Si no odio, jamás conocería el amor. Y Fujin estaba dispuesto a sentir las malas emociones para conocer las buenas.

Cómo se arrepentiría de eso en breve.

Estaban meditando, sentados en el jardín trasero del templo, junto al pequeño lago y los árboles florecidos. Estaban juntos y con los ojos cerrados para más concentración, sintiendo la calidez del otro, Raiden afectados la suave brisa que chocaba en su cara y sabía que era una causa de Fujin, él es como el mismo sol resplandeciente, con una sonrisa encantadora y ojos brillantes que captaban la atención de cualquiera. Juraría que por cada paso que daba Fujin en el césped, crecerían flores a su alrededor, como aquella diosa antigua de la naturaleza.

Fujin en cambio, registramos la paz de Raiden y la sensación electrizante al chocar sus hombros, causando pequeñas risas por parte de ambos.

Se centró en la meditación, creía en cada palabra que Raiden susurraba en su mente. _"Paz, mi amado, hay paz"_.

_"La hay, cariño",_ curvó una sonrisa en sus labios. " _¿Cómo están los niños?"_

Escuchó la risa de Raiden _"Ya no son niños, Liu Kang se ofende cuando los llamamos así"._

Fujin volvió a reír y le contestó a Raiden.

_"Pero a Kung Lao le divierte"._

_Kung Lao_

_¿Kung Lao?_

_¿Qué ocurre?_

Sintió una punzada en su pecho y soltó un jadeo desesperado que despertó a Raiden. Una oleada de miedo y dolor recorrió todo su ser. Abrió los ojos con terror y se levantó de inmediato.

"¿Fujin?" Raiden se puso alerta, se paró y se sorprendió al ver el horror en la cara su amado, el brillo de sus orbes se apagó. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Sus labios temblaban hasta que finalmente habló.

"Algo ocurrió con Lao".

Desapareció en un tornado y reapareció donde escuchó todo el alboroto. La multitud de monjes al verlo rápidamente se separaron, dejando solo a dos siluetas, una parada en el marco de la puerta, el borde como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y el otro estaba dentro de la habitación, de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

Raiden fue detrás de Fujin, al ver la cara de su marido que ya era suficiente, no debería ver el resto. El horror y el impacto se reflejaba en su rostro, no volteó su cabeza, no quería.

Pero debía.

"Mi pequeño ..." los sollozos del dios del viento se hacían cada vez más fuertes "¡Mi pequeño se ha ido!" gritó con rabia y agonía. Su mundo se derrumbó, Kung Lao había sido como su hijo y el dolor era igual al de recibir puñaladas constantes en el cuerpo una y otra vez.

Raiden hizo todo lo posible para mantener la calma, pero su visión se fijó en el cadáver de Kung Lao, que tambaleaba de un lado a otro lentamente como si alguien lo hubiera empujado. Sos ojos estaban fijos en él, todo lo demás estaba borroso y simplemente distinguía la silueta de Lao colgada.

Su oído también falló, escuchaba al resto a lo lejos como si se sumergiera en el agua. Oyó una voz, que de hecho era la suya en su cabeza. Como si Dark Raiden intenta comunicarse con él.

_"Y otra vez, lo dejaste morir"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Raiden nunca se fue al 100%. Después de todo, era Raiden y esa versión de él existió en algún momento, es parte de él pero Raiden lo acaba de descubrir.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!


	3. 3. 兔子 (Bunnies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung Lao está solo con sus mascotas, y su mejor compañía es él mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lao adoptó a tres conejas hace años cuando Kung Jin se las llevó diciendo que su papá quería cocinarlas, entonces hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer (robar) y se las regaló a su primo.

¿Qué sienten los animales? ¿Cómo piensan?  
¿Comprenden las cosas como nosotros realmente lo hacemos? ¿Ven lo mismo que nosotros? ¿Cada especie ve algo distinto y procesa todo de manera diferente? No se sabe.

Sin embargo, las tres señoritas de grandes orejas, recostadas en la canasta de mimbre con una suave manta debajo de ellas saben perfectamente lo que está pasando.

Lila, Mei y Bunn no se da cuenta, pero todas las emociones que sintieron en ese momento, al ver a su dueño cautivo y en los brazos de la oscuridad, se les escapó con una mirada de miedo.

Si tan sólo pudieran hablar, hablarle a su dueño y preguntarle qué ocurre.

Se conforman con saltar de su canasta hacia los pies de Kung Lao, quien se limpia las lágrimas y se agacha para abrazar a cada una.

Las tres ignoran al muerto que está sentado al lado de su dueño, es como si no pudieran verlo.

El retornado no sabe qué hace allí. Sólo sabe que debe ayudar a su contraparte más joven a tomar una decisión. Lo escuchó llamándolo desde el otro mundo.

Enfado. Confusión. Soledad.

Temor.

Todo eso creció en los ojos de Kung Lao, vibrantes, demasiado oscuros pero cálidos. A comparación de los de su retornado, brillantes, rojos y llenos de ira.

Pero esos ojos del Shaolin eran demasiado vibrantes, y el miedo también se transmitió a su retornado, justo cuando su contraparte lo llamó.

"Eres valiente al querer reunirte conmigo"

"No sabía a quién acudir"

"Y como tu orgullo no da para más, decides reunirte contigo mismo"

Kung Lao lo miró con enojo, arrepentido de su decisión al saber que hablar con su yo muerto solo le traería más problemas. Su retornado podía sentir toda ese arrepentimiento e inseguridad.

El Shaolin muerto sintió trozos de su compostura perdiendo cada segundo que no sabe cuán seguro o inseguro puede ser su versión joven.

El retornado deja que la preocupación llene su rostro mientras escucha la voz ligeramente apagada del joven llenar la habitación, diciéndole que necesita dirigirse a su hogar, al Infierno, a su línea temporal. Primero respira hondo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Sin palabras.

El guerrero retornado mira hacia la puerta y se acerca para ver la horrorización que ya podría predecir de alguna manera. La ira y la molestia se apoderan por un breve momento, apareciendo en sus rasgos como un ceño fruncido y cejas fruncidas, pero lo deja ir mientras mira hacia atrás a los tres conejos, cierra la puerta para que no salgan pues está al tanto de cuanto amor le tiene Lao a esos animales que alguna vez fueron suyos y lentamente se voltea y sale al patio, buscando a su yo del pasado.

Lo vio correr hacia un árbol ubicado en el fondo patio de la academia Wu Shi. Era de noche, exactamente las 2 de la mañana, no había nadie despierto pero temía que hubieran monjes vigilando.

Se arriesga a correr tapando su rostro gris y muerto, hasta que finalmente ve la silueta de su contraparte sentada bajo el árbol, con el sombrero aún puesto. Cuando finalmente llega, vigila que no haya nadie alrededor y se sienta a su lado. La luz brillante de la luna y los animales nocturnos, los pétalos que caían del arbol lleno de flores primaverales creaban un ambiente de película.

Le dirige una mirada al jóven.

Jadeando por más aire que parecía sentir que estaba desapareciendo y en lugar de ser reemplazado por sensaciones de ardor, Kung Lao finalmente comenzó a llorar.

"Tengo miedo, ayúdame a no estarlo".

Su retornado no estaba completamente seguro de cómo ayudarlo a librarse del miedo a la muerte, porque él también podía sentir el miedo en sí mismo.

Sintió y entendió a Kung Lao en ese momento. Pues eran la misma persona de distintas líneas temporales.

Sintió que estaba muriendo nuevamente.

"¿Cómo eliges no sentir?"

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras sacudía la cabeza, sin comprender lo que acababa de decir su contraparte.

"No sé. En este momento, estoy fallando".

Lao lo mira profundamente, y el muerto podía sentir al humano psíquico buscando en su mente de alguna manera. Podía sentir un ligero toque, ligeramente cálido e increíblemente débil, desapareciendo lentamente de la existencia. Era una pluma solitaria y asustada que rozaba la mente del retornado.

"Quiero que sepas por qué te hice caso al venir"

Porque Kung Lao también había muerto, por dentro.

"Porque yo soy tú."

La palabra se desliza fácilmente de los labios del muerto, un rastro húmedo baja por su mejilla. Otro sentimiento extraño, y uno que nunca se atrevió a mostrar a nadie desde que llegó al Infierno con su máscara para ocultar el dolor y la vergüenza de estar allí, muerto y desolado.

El joven monje parece tratar de sonreír ante la respuesta de su retornado, pero solo siente más dolor. En cambio, su mano presiona contra el sombrero afilado, mientras siente las gotas de sangre caer lentamente por su brazo.

El retornado hace lo mismo, presionando su mano contra su sombrero y contra los dedos de su contraparte actual. Él mira como Lao sigue al pétalo que caía del árbol con su propia mano, volviendo a mirar al muerto, finalmente dándole una última sonrisa, antes de que su mano caiga, como si perdiera la vida, sus ojos muy abiertos con claro miedo y un color café desvanecido.

Más lágrimas extrañas caen de los ojos del guerrero Shaolin, y todo corrió al cerebro de su retornado.

Se sintió herido, solo, vacío, perdido, confundido y triste, como la mayoría lo haría.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso, el aliento pesado y la mente nublada, el Shaolin muerto comenzó a sentir la emoción que no podía manejar desde que Shao Kahn le rompió el cuello, una sensación se apoderó de él y trajo la intención asesina y violenta a su totalidad.

Enfado.

El muchacho se quitó el sombrero y apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco del roble, miraba a las estrellas cuando habló en un susurro.

"Ya no quiero seguir"

"No sigas"

"Quiero desaparecer"

"Desaparece"

"Si lo hago, tu también te irás"

"Antes deja ponerme una máscara de conejo y salir a matar a todos los que nos arruinaron"

Kung Lao soltó una risa entre el llanto y las lágrimas por lo que dijo su retornado. Él también sonrió, nunca creería estar en el mismo lugar, respirando el mismo aire con su contraparte hablando tranquilamente de la tragedia en que se había convertido su vida.

"No soy lo suficientemente valiente "

"Callate, si que lo somos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeje, clásica referencia de los conejos. Es imposible de evitar con este personaje.
> 
> Lo que dice el Revenant sobre "usar una máscara de conejo" es una referencia a una versión asesina de Kung Lao que creé yo misma, donde usa másaras cuando mata para que no vean su rostro. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. 4. 最好的朋友 (Best friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casi dos años antes de la tragedia.
> 
> Kung Lao conoce a su mejor amiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es más de risa que otra cosa.
> 
> En este reinicio de la historia, Frost entendió que, luego de la derrota de Kronika, ya no tenía a dónde ir. Gracias a Fire God Liu Kang se la convenció de volver con su maestro, quien la estaba esperando pacientemente.

El arrepentimiento es para débiles. Ha perdido menos que otros, menos de lo que podría haber perdido. Aún más de lo que puede soportar, tal vez. No había planeado sobrevivir a la confrontación contra el equipo enemigo. Se había sorprendido de encontrarse una vez más en la plataforma de transporte de la Iniciativa Lin Kuei. Sin embargo, estaba más sorprendida cuando entró y violó una esquina, para ver a Kung Lao también estaba allí.

Contra todo pronóstico, lograron derrotar a Kronika, reescribir la historia y evitar que la Tierra siguiera el destino de la titán. Y aunque no parece una victoria mientras lo piensa de nuevo, es más de lo que había permitido considerar. Liu Kang le ofreció una vida mejor, ella no aceptó de manera tan fácil porque Dios del Fuego, las Fuerzas Especiales y hasta Outworld la consideraban una amenaza, fue gracias a Kung Lao que nadie murió. El Shaolin siempre vio honor en ella, y esperanza de que perdone al Gran Maestro Kuai Liang para traer la paz al Lin Kuei.

Ahora el Lin Kuei y los pocos ciber que quedaban estaban cooperando. Lamentablemente ella quedó con su cuerpo, y aunque estaba conforme con eso, Sub-Zero deseaba que volvería a ser como antes. Y eso era algo que Liu Kang como dios no podía corregir.

Volvió a ver al Shaolin que esperaba del otro lado de la sala, lo recordaba perfectamente, era aquel que le pedía, no, le _rogaba_ a Liu Kang en su forma de dios que le de una segunda oportunidad a ella. Liu Kang lo había dudado pero aceptó ante la petición de su amigo. Y allí estaba ella ahora, con su segunda oportunidad concebida y una nueva vida. Siempre supo que si no fuera por aquel Shaolin con sombrero curioso, seguramente ahora no esté, en ningún lado.

"Dame tu tableta digital", dice Kung Lao.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Quiero empezar de nuevo", contesta tendiendo la mano.

Frost ofrece su tableta digital personal, donde anota las estadísticas de las técnicas de pelea de las máquinas y controla el sistema de seguridad. Sin más preguntas observa cómo Kung Lao copia el archivo y luego lo cifra con un algoritmo que nunca antes había visto.

"Estoy haciendo una contraseña por ahora, pero deberías cambiarla. Repasarán los registros de la Iniciativa como un peine de dientes finos", dice, entregando a Frost su tableta y luego copiando el archivo a un monitor cercano. Elimine el archivo del terminal, y luego la copia de seguridad en la computadora principal, y luego transfiera un programa desde otra tableta, que adopte como suyo, y ejecute. Parece apuntar a la sección en la que había almacenado el archivo, codificando solo los bits de dirección necesarios para que el sector se vuelva ilegible. Se verá como un mal funcionamiento del hardware. El programa se destruye a sí mismo de la misma manera. Para cualquiera que investigue más tarde, parecerá daño de la batalla que se aproxima. O un simple error de lectura.

Frost se da cuenta de que debe ser el mismo programa que Kung Lao usó para cubrir sus huellas en las modificaciones del programa y acceder a la fábrica de los ciber Lin Kuei, que ahora trabajaba como sala de reparaciones para los pocos ciber que aún estaban como si nada Frost había sido frustrado por este pequeño algoritmo. Podría usar este conocimiento contra Kung Lao en un futuro, pero no siente ninguna necesidad. La lección que Kung Lao tuvo que aprender no era tan importante como la lección que Frost aprendió de él.

"Ya está" dice dejando la tableta en la mesa más cercana con una sonrisa.

"¿Me vas a decir qué haces aquí, hackeando mi sistema de seguridad como si nada para entrar desarmado?". El tono de voz de la ciber sonaba con rabia.

Kung Lao señaló a su cabeza "No estoy desarmado" luego la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Frost se estaba acercando lentamente y con obvias malas intenciones. Antes de que ella cuestione el por qué de ese cambio en el sistema, el Shaolin se excusa.

"Es que tuve que, emm ... destruir algunos de tus ciber para entrar aquí" sonrió y miró hacia otro lado con vergüenza. Pero escuchó un gruñido de la chica mitad máquina.

Arqueó una ceja. "Tienes poca paciencia ¿eh? Que sepas que estás en presencia del Shaolin más grande" ofrece una sonrisa orgullosa, ignorando la mirada asesina de Frost.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Tu amistad".

Frost lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sus brillantes ojos artificiales mostraban confusión.

Kung Lao le extendió la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como un niño en el jardín de infantes intentando hacer amigos.

Frost soltó una risa sarcástica.

"Si me vences en kombat, podré ver si vale la pena entablar algún tipo de relación contigo"

"Tardaste en decirlo", dijo pasando la mano por la cuchilla afilada de su cabeza. Frost sonrió y ajustó su núcleo en su pecho. Se puso en posición y el primero en atacar fue Kung Lao con una patada hacia el pecho. Frost esquivó y le devolvió con un gancho, derribándolo al instante.

Kung Lao soltó una carcajada y saltó, teletransportándose en el aire, aparece detrás de Frost agarrándola por los hombros, ella da una vuelta en el aire y cae de espaldas al suelo con un golpe seco. Deja escapar un quejido y se levanta, crea unas cuchillas de hielo y corre hacia Lao.

Él saca su sombrero, hace un zic zac con su brazo y lo lanza hacia los brazos de Frost, cortando sus cuchillas. El sombrero vuelve y roza la pierna derecha de Frost, vuela por la línea de pelea y se acerca a su cabeza. Ella se agacha y ve como el sombrero desaparece en el aire y vuelve a aparecer en la mano de Kung Lao. Éste aprovecha de que su oponente está en el suelo y le da un puñetazo final, derribándola.

"Retiraré los cargos relacionados con el sistema de hackeo", dice Frost levantándose como si nada, unas chispas salen de sus mejillas y sus brazos artificiales, hace unos ajustes y recupera su postura firme.

Kung Lao levantando la vista y sacude la cabeza. "Solo lo hice porque no me dejarías entrar"

“Soy consciente de eso. Entiendo tus motivaciones ".

Se mira por un largo momento. "Bueno, esto demuestra que tienes potencial"

"Venciste a la mejor de los Lin Kuei en un kombat amistoso, pero debo decir que tu entrenamiento Shaolin es impresionante"

Kung Lao asiente, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Mira al suelo por un momento, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de la chica nuevamente, algo en ellos ha cambiado. "Me agradas, Frost".

Frost ladea la cabeza. ¿Es él? Hay pocas opciones al respecto. Todavía es reacia a dejar la fábrica, pero finalmente se siente capaz de pararse junto a Shaolin y responder preguntas con la minuciosidad que se merecen. Él asiente levemente.

"¿Me dirás de dónde sacaste el conocimiento para entrar aquí?

Lao suelta una pequeña carcajada y vuelve a mirar hacia abajo. "Mi sobrino pertenece a las Fuerzas Especiales, él y su equipo se manejan con una tecnología similar y buena, le pedí que me enseñen", mirando a Frost de nuevo con algo similar a un cariño en sus ojos. Su expresión se vuelve melancólica nuevamente mientras mira a su alrededor.

"¿Y te enseñó específicamente un hackear todo un sistema de entrada?"

"Pueeees, él fue ladrón en otra época, supo acceder a distintos lugares de distintas maneras. Me lo enseñó 'por si acaso' o al menos eso aclaró", dijo soltando una risa, sus ojos se suavizaron.

"Ya veo, pues nada mal. Me preocuparía si era alguien más", dijo ella quitándose la máscara, mostrando una diminuta sonrisa de sus labios finos.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no intimido lo suficiente?" dijo el Shaolin mostrando un puchero en broma.

Frost no entendía el humor de este chico, era diferente a todos los Shaolin, su tono de voz le recordaba a aquel actor imbécil. "No es eso". dice firme, aunque luego cambia de tono "Bueno en realidad sí, eres muy estúpido y nadie tiene en cuenta".

"Ah si, eso lo dicen todos" dijo borrando su sonrisa y agachando la cabeza.

"Yo si tengo en cuenta" responde Frost.

"Te considero un guerrero formidable y digno de admirar" su tono era sincero, él le creía.

Una chispa de esperanza y brillo quirúrgico en los ojos oscuros de Kung Lao, experimentó otra de sus sonrisas "Yo igual, admiro tu habilidad de kombate, tus técnicas y tu velocidad son increíbles". Su expresión se suaviza, mostrando una mirada relajada y serena.

"Espero que nos volvamos a ver".

Frost no puede predecir el futuro ahora más que hace un día, pero siente una confianza irracional, del tipo por el que la solía regañar su madre.

"No tengo dudas de que lo haremos".

Kung Lao lo asimila, asiente lentamente y luego inclina la cabeza en dirección a la sala de transportadores. Se giran juntos para dejar la fábrica.

A pocos días volvieron a reunirse, esta vez en el templo Lin Kuei, el Gran Maestro estaba curioso de la visita de Kung Lao. Él era bienvenido por su puesto, pero no entendía el interés de entrenar con su mejor alumna, una sonrisa amigable y le dio la bienvenida.

Frost lo vio y se acercó, mirando alrededor para confirmar que no había nadie observando, ni alumnos, ni maestros. Cuando vio la zona despejada le sonrió al Shaolin.

"¡Mira!" dijo Kung Lao retrocediendo unos pasos para que su amiga vea su atuendo "Vine vestido de azul, para pegar con la temática del lugar" sonrió orgulloso, como siempre. Mostró su atuendo con tonos de celeste y azul marino y azul lavanda, con bordes color arena en la parte superior.

Frost lo miró con ternura y se echó a reír, sin duda el humor de Kung Lao era infantil e inocente, a pesar de ser un luchador increíble, era un niño por dentro.

Inspeccionó más a detalle su atuendo. Traía pantalones oscuros, y el equipo en sus pantorrillas y antebrazos era igual que la última vez que se vieron, pero estos eran de color azul oscuro. Frost pensó si Lao de verdad tiene un equipo de cada color.

Se cruzó de brazos y contuvo su sonrisa, puso una cara seria y adoptó una postura autoritaria "Pues dejame decirte que eres todo un Lin Kuei ahora".

Kung Lao vio la diversión en los ojos de la chica y sonrió.

"Tú deberías ir al Templo del Cielo, Lord Raiden dijo que eres bienvenida".

"¿Les hablaste de mi?"

"Ellos preguntaron por qué me escapaba, dije que era para entrenar contigo" le dedicó una mirada relajada "De igual forma ¿Comenzamos?"

"Te partiré el culo esta vez" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Esas pocas horas de entrenamiento pasaron a ser tardes enteras no solo de kombate, sino de charlas y caminatas. Poco a poco se convirtieron en mejores amigos, Kung Lao fue lo suficientemente valiente de hablarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia Liu Kang. Frost escuchaba atentamente e intentaba ayudarlo, ella no era del tipo amoroso, no sabía cómo dar consejos pero aún así lo animaba en sus días tristes cuando Kung Lao veía a Liu Kang besarse con Kitana. Le dio palabras de ánimo o lo llevó a caminar por los bosques helados, asegurándose de que el Shaolin esté bien abrigado.

Así fue por un año y medio, Frost descubrió a la persona que no dejaría jamás. No tenía ningún tipo de atracción romántica hacia él, pero sí un fuerte lazo de amistad que no se olvidará. No dejaría que algo le pase a Kung Lao, de ninguna manera.

Por otro lado, Kung Lao descubrió que no todos son lo que aparentan, Frost es desafiante, arrogante, a veces irritante e intimidante, dispuesta a asesinar a cualquiera que la trate de inferior, de hecho lo hizo. Sin embargo, cuando él se acerca se convierte en una persona completamente diferente. Su mirada fría y asesina cambia a una suave y tranquila, su comportamiento igual. Kung Lao se sorprendió ante ese cambio ¿Solo a él le muestra ese lado?

Durante sus charlas, intercambiaban ideas y pensamientos. A veces sobre cómo Frost prefiere usae la tecnología para la lucha porque dice que es más eficiente, incluso intenta enseñarle a Lao, pero le resulta complicado al guerrero. Cuando se burló del sistema y entró a la fábrica, se sintió súper orgulloso y hasta que presumió a su sobrino lo bien que lo hizo, pero su conocimiento llegó hasta allí.

Por su parte, él le mostró los beneficiosa que es la meditación. Si bien al principio fue costoso hacer que Frost encuentre la paz y apague un momento su ira y su entusiasmo, logró que se rejale un poco y que su alma se libere de la tormenta que hay dentro suyo. Kung Lao cree que debido a eso, ella cambió con él.

Se le erizaba la piel cuando ella entraba al patio de entrenamiento, junto con otros Lin Kuei que la miraban con miedo. Sabía el deleite que le causaba a Frost el temor en las otras miradas, la hizo sentir con completa autoridad.

Sin embargo, luego miraba a Kuai Liang rodar los ojos y se le escapaba una risa.

Cuando llegó la noticia al mediodía, por parte de su mentor, sintió qué gran parte de su mundo se derrumbaba. No dijo nada, fue con paso apresurado a la fábrica y se rompió en llanto. No había llorado desde que era una niña, luego de asesinar a su madre, no había conocido a alguien para amar ni mucho menos para llorar por su pérdida. Su núcleo parpadeaba en luces bajas, como si estuvieran a punto de apagarse. Intentaba contener las lágrimas pero era imposible.

Verificó e inspeccionó la sala hasta ver un ciber que acaba de ser reparado de su última prueba de entrenamiento. Rápidamente se acercó y comenzó a golpear a la máquina, que no estaba activada para ponerse en modo kombat y solo permanecía quieta mientras recibía desde puñetazos hasta puñaladas heladas de las cuchillas que Frost creaba en el momento. Por cada golpe soltaba un grito furioso y lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Tiró tan fuerte como pudo y la cuchilla se liberó con un sonido enfermo y satisfactorio de metal y cables desgarrados. Le dio una patada en la cara. Una vez Dos veces. Soltó la cuchilla que tenía y abrió la boca rígida con los puños. Lo hizo hasta que sus golpes se debilitaron y su respiración se hizo difícil. Hasta que el rojo se desvaneció de su visión y el negro ocupó su lugar en los bordes y el agotamiento lo llevó a los brazos. Se desplomó sobre sus manos y rodillas, repitiendo las palabras de Sub-Zero una y otra vez en su cabeza. _'Kung Lao se suicidó'._ Lo que dijo, y cómo lo hizo. Y se arrepintió de no haber estado más tiempo con él. Kung Lao y el Gran Maestro merecen mucho más respeto que ella.

Perdió a quien había considerado su mejor amigo, perdió a la única persona que juró nunca lastimar. Falló en no protegerlo y no reaccionar a tiempo.

Kuai Liang la vio desde la entrada a la fábrica, con una mirada preocupada pero no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que su alumna se desquite con lo primero que vea, dejela sola y en silencio se marchó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro. La vestimenta celeste que usa Kung Lao es el skin "Iniciado Lin Kuei" del MK11. (Realmente tiene ese nombre)
> 
> Me gusta la idea de Frost y Lao siendo amigos, los dos son pisoteados por el roster ya que son "el segundo" o "la sombra" del mejor Shaolin y el mejor Lin Kuei. Entonces noté que en los diálogos entre ellos no hay ningún tipo de desprecio ni burla como el resto. Quizá podrían notar el potencial del otro y ser amigos (además Revenant Lao y Frost trabajaron para Kronika y estuvieron en el mismo bando por un tiempo)
> 
> Gracias por leer!!


	5. 5. 问题 (Problems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meses antes de la tragedia.
> 
> Liu Kang se da cuenta que algo le ocurre a Lao y decide apoyarlo, pero no quiere que su amigo se de cuenta de que Liu sabe algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La actitud de algunos personajes en este capítulo es la misma que tienen en sus diálogos contra Lao.

Había leído en el libro que descubrió en la biblioteca de la Academia Wu Shi, que las personas con depresión pensaban mal de sí mismas, se consideraban una molestia y no veían por qué deberían ser felices. Pero ver que Kung Lao pensaría eso, fue difícil. El heredero del Gran Kung Lao, con un orgullo y un ego sin límite, presumiendo lo talentoso que es en kombat ¿Tenía depresión? Era estúpido para Liu Kang. Él conocía a su amigo, estudió y entrenó con él desde que tenían nueve años. Una de dos, él es demasiado ciego y en verdad Kung Lao está atravesando esa situación, o simplemente está más holgazán y con ganas de estar solo.

Sin embargo, quería ir y abrazar a su amigo, considerar lo que decía el libro, pero también recordó que el libro decía que el contacto físico era aún más difícil para alguien con depresión profunda. Esperaba que Lao mejorara, esto no era bueno y no le gustaba verlo así.

Cuando regresó al día siguiente, Kung Lao no dijo nada mientras Liu solo estaba sentado allí. El libro había dicho que dirían que los dejaran en paz, pero debes quedarte, solo para mostrar que estás allí, para mostrar que te importa. A pesar de que lo atacarían o no, les gustaría saber que estaban solos. Y Lao no estaba solo. Lo tenía a Liu Kang ya todos los demás ¿Verdad ?, la familia Cage-Blade, su amada Kitana y su amiga Jade, los jóvenes de las Fuerzas Especiales, todo el Loto Blanco, y sobretodo su familia. Su amada familia que debe estar orgullosa de su retoño, tanto como él, pues es un excelente guerrero. A pesar de que no haya ganado, él es un luchador increíble. Ellos no lo odian ¿Verdad? A cada uno le importaba Kung Lao. A Liu Kang le gustaba ser optimista.

Pero cuando se levantó para irse, una voz débil le habló desde la cama.

"No te vayas".

Liu Kang vio que el bulto en la cama comenzó a temblar de nuevo, escuchando fuertes respiraciones y algunas veces olfateando, diciéndole que Kung Lao estaba llorando. El Campeón se arriesgó y lentamente movió una mano hacia él sobre las sábanas, acariciándolo con cuidado. Kung Lao no dijo nada en contra, y continuó haciéndolo por un tiempo, incluso después de que dejó de temblar. Permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de irse cuando pensó que ya estaba dormido, viendo el bulto en la cama relajándose y respirando lentamente. 

Al día siguiente, por la noche, tendrían una cena que organizó a Johnny Cage por su cumpleaños. Liu estaba preocupado de que Lao no asistiera, aunque tenía dudas de su ausencia y sabía que era fiel amigo del actor y que no lo abandonaría. Varias veces lo vio salir del templo con ropa casual y algo moderna para su estilo, excusándose para tomar un portal a Estados Unidos y encontrarse con Johnny a tomar unos tragos por la ciudad.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando la cena estaba por empezar, el Campeón se sorprendió y se alegró cuando abrió la puerta y entró el guerrero del sombrero.

Ya nadie se sorprendía de que Kung Lao no respete su vestimenta tradicional china, no se debía por qué, cada uno se viste como quiere. Dijo que preferiría usar ropa más casual, únicamente lo vieron vestir usar Hanfus para reuniones importantes con su familia. Ahora estaba usando unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa ancha blanca dentro de su pantalón, resaltando sus ya delgadas caderas. Tenía una faja roja alrededor de su cintura, y unos zapatos que no parecían baratos. En su cabeza tenía un sombrero de vestir color negro. Eso es seguro fue obra de Kung Jin y Takeda, quiénes estaban vestidos como él. Casual, pero al mismo tiempo elegante, sin duda Kung Lao tenía algo interesante en su apariencia en general, siempre envidió como su amigo se veía bien con absolutamente todo. Era como si supiera lucir bien cada pedazo de tela. El Elegido se sintió como un tonto al estar usando solo una túnica larga roja y unos pantalones negros un poco anchos, con alpargatas normales. Pero tampoco usaría algo como Lao, tal vez algún día vestiría una chaqueta y unos jeans normales, un calzado deportivo y sin su cinta roja, aunque lo duda mucho.

Liu Kang sonrió para sí mismo, se volteó para ver a Lord Fujin con una sonrisa orgullosa, luego le susurró algo a Lord Raiden, quién asintió ante eso. Juraría que escuchó algo como _'Mira que bonito está'_.

Lo vio saludar a Johnny antes de todo eso, el actor lo recibió con un abrazo amistoso y agradeció su presencia con una sonrisa radiante, pero era claro que algo lo tenía incómodo. La sonrisa permanente de Kung Lao se había esfumado hace un tiempo. Todos recordaban verlo hacer alguna pequeña burla o verlo sonreír casi siempre, ya era de notar que algo sucedía.

Se veía mal. Se veía pálido, pbviamente había bajado mucho de peso al verse delgado, y tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos. También caminaba lentamente, parecía estar _realmente_ cansado. El Campeón podeía ver a todos deteniéndose de lo que estaban haciendo o de lo que hablaban cuando vieron a su amigo ingresar, pero una mirada entre él y Johnny los hizo seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, aunque enviaron miradas a Lao de vez en cuando. El de sombrero caminó lentamente hacia la mesa donde se sentaban sus maestros y él para saludarlos, el joven Kung Jin estaba con sus amigos en una mesa cercana. Pero Kung Lao se sentó lejos de todos, en una pequeña mesa a un lado donde no había ningún grupo cerca. No habló con nadie, no respondió cuando la gente le habló. Pero él estaba fuera de su habitación, lo cual era una mejora. Lao comió, aunque no estaba ni cerca de lo que solía comer, a penas comiendo una cuarta parte de su cantidad normal.

Pero al menos era algo. Fue mucho mejor que nada. Y era peligroso ver cómo esos días habían tenido un impacto en él, parecía hambriento. Pero no comió mucho, teniendo un metabolismo que lo requería.

Cuando comían, Kung Lao escuchó murmuros. De parte de Sonya y Jax a veces, también de sus hijas. Se alivió de no escuchar nada por parte de los Grandes Maestros de fuego y hielo, sentiría mucha vergüenza. Pero toda su atención se centró en una charla que se escuchaba a su costado, en una mesa cercana, de las edenianas que ya conocía muy bien. 

_"Mira su ropa, está claro que le falta humildad. ¿Cuánto crees que costó todo eso?"_

_"Le dije a quién debería aprender de Liu Kang, miralo. Está tan bello con su túnica roja"_

_"Kung Lao está delgado"._

_"Mira, perdió forma"._

_"Pues claro, nunca fue como Liu Kang. Siempre fue vago, no le gustaba entrenar y parecía que sus maestros tenían que gritarle para que obedezca"._

"Eso es mentira." dijo Kung Lao en voz baja. Esperando que nadie lo escuche. Nunca levantó la cabeza, pero sentía algunas miradas en él.

_"Mira su aspecto ¿Crees que se bañó siquiera para venir aquí?"_

_"Está bien vestido, pero su cara me recuerda a mis mañanas de domingo con resaca"._

Reconocía las voces de Jacqueline y Cassandra, pero pensó que sólo estaba en su cabeza, nada era real. Decidió centrarse en su comida. Después de todo, están en la fiesta de Johnny, es estúpido perder tiempo dándole su atención a Kung Lao, que es un simple invitado más.

Luego de la cena, los mayordomos que contrató la familia Cage-Blade retiraron todo lo que quedaba y movieron las mesas que estaban en el medio del salón hacia los extremos de la pared, aunque más que paredes eran enormes ventanales. Todos sabían, y más conociendo a Johnny, que ahora se venía la hora de poner música y bailar.

Lao se iba a ver con su primo, Pero en el camino se topó con Kitana y Jade, que al parecer estaban yendo hacia Liu Kang.

El joven delgado dedujo que si cruzaban miradas, estarían obligados a saludarse por mera educación. Especialmente en el caso de Kitana, siendo alguien tan importante ahora, que no muestre educación y que la gente se entere de ello podría perjudicar su estatus. Para mala suerte de ambos, se vieron.

Kung Lao sonrió con toda la falsedad que se le permitió en su estado actual y se inclinó ante la Kahn. Luego levantó su mano en saludo hacia Jade, quien lo ignoró y miró hacia otro lado. Él lo notó pero no dijo nada.

"Saludos, Kitana Kahn. Estás muy bella hoy".

Siempre fue un caballero, tenía la sutileza necesaria para que cualquier mujer le devuelva el saludo, le sonría y no le de una cachetada como le darían al típico sinvergüenza que las miraría como a un pedazo de carne.

Pero Kitana no era así con él. Nunca le cayó bien y era de notar, a veces se preguntaba si Liu Kang no decía nada y dejaba que ella sea así de cruel con Lao o simplemente era tonto. La Kahn frunció el ceño y lo miró con asco.

"Gracias, Kung Lao. Pero preferiría que no me dirijas la palabra y que te retires. Es simplemente que-" inmediatamente fue interrumpida por Jade.

"No entiendo por qué Cage te invitó, no mereces estar en un lugar de alta clase siendo como eres".

Kung Lao borró su sonrisa en menos de medio segundo y cambió su tono de voz ligero y bajo a uno firme. "¿Que tiene que ver mi forma de ser con asistir a la fiesta de mi amigo? ¡No puedo creer que Outworld, estando en Eathrealm, esté siendo tan descortés con alguien que simplemente las saludó de manera educada y normal!" esta vez su tono había subido lo suficiente para ser escuchado por la mitad del salón, pero para su suerte la música ya estaba a todo volumen que incluso el resto de gente gritaba para que se escuchen entre ellos.

"Además, ¡Antes de subirte al trono y ponerte la _coronita_ eras más normal y no me tratabas así y Jade no se comportaba como un sabueso! Al parecer mi vida fue lo único que no cambió al reiniciar la historia".

Kitana abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, como si acabaran de insultar de manera terrible. Jade se puso entre ellos y empujó a Kung Lao, haciéndolo caer. El Shaolin maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó enseguida, casi todos lo estaban mirando.

_Mierda, ya captaste la atención. Tenías un solo trabajo y era ser un fantasma con sombrero que esperaba que nadie le hable. Ya la cagaste, como siempre. ¿Y si Liu te vio? ¿Y si tu maestro te vio? ¿Qué pensará Kung Jin? Que su tío es un idiota._

Levantó la vista al escuchar a Jade.

"La próxima vez que te comportes de esa manera ante la Kahn, usaré mi bastón para hacerte caer, Kung Lao".

Él solo las miró con rabia y se fue en dirección al baño. Mientras se iba la escuchó susurrarle a Kitana. _"La verdad no entiendo cómo Liu Kang soporta tu estupidez"_. Entró al baño y se encerró ahí hasta que escuchó que su _primito_ lo llamaba al celular para que salga con él al salón y tomar algo, o simplemente estar juntos como familia un rato.

Se quedó hasta el final ahí, para volver al templo con los suyos, caminando el mismo ritmo lento y casi muerto de regreso a su hogar. Liu Kang se sintió realmente aliviado al ver que su amigo estaba fuera de su habitación, era mucho mejor que quedarse allí todo el día. Obviamente ellos no se enteraron del pequeño encuentro con las Edenianas. Era el primer día que había visto lo mal que se veía Lao, y había pensado que se vería peor.

Cuando Lao cerró la puerta de su habitación, se agachó para saludar a Lila, Mei, y Bunn. Les dio de comer, fue al baño para lavar los dientes, se puso ropa cómoda y cayó desmayado a la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón para los fans de Kitana y Jade!! Lo lamento, ellas me ceen muy bien como personajes, pero al momento de escucharlas en sus diálogos con Kung Lao me hace enojar ya que lo tratan muy mal.
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. 6.葬礼 (Funeral)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos al presente, es el funeral de Kung Lao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo largo. Será dividido en dos partes.

Después de reescribir la historia, se deshicieron del Reloj de Arena y lo vieron hundirse directo a un camino eterno en el Mar de la Sangre, donde nadie podría recuperarlo. Ellos sólo buscaban arreglar lo que se había roto, no tendrían ni deberían lidiar con algún ser que venga suplicando que regresen a alguien recién fallecido, ni prevenir guerras y conflictos. Lo hecho hecho está, la vida sigue. Si regresan a los muertos ¿Entonces cuando conocerán el final del camino?

Raiden y Liu Kang tomaron esa decisión antes de reiniciar la historia y volver a tener sus vidas, ya nadie controlaría ni manipularía el tiempo. Ahora la vida continuaba como debía.

_Ahora se arrepentían._

"No'', dijo Liu Kang sentado en una larga mesa dónde se encontraban Raiden, Kung Jin, Fujin, Johnny, Sonya, Kitana y Bo' Rai Cho.

"Quiero, pero no podemos".

Fujin lo miró con tristeza y melancolía. Pero sacudió su cabeza estando de acuerdo con El Elegido. "Si él lo hizo" su voz se quebraba y tomó aire "Fue porque quiso, porque ya no quería vivir. Traerlo de vuelta sería su tortura". Debía aceptar y comprender las razones de por qué Kung Lao se había suicidado.

Los demás quedaron en completo silencio, Raiden pareció perder toda su autoridad. Fujin y Liu Kang estaba tomando las decisiones, mientras que él parecía seguir en shock.

"Está decidido, esta discusión ya acabó. Kung Lao murió, y tendrá un funeral con el respeto que merece. Si desean, pueden asistir, será mañana". Liu Kang escupió esas palabras con rabia, se levantó de manera brusca y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar a nadie.

Raiden lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos "Liu-"

"No, Raiden" interrumpió el monje. El clásico 'Lord Raiden' al parecer ya desapareció.

"Dejalo", Fujin posó su mano sobre la de Raiden, acariciándolo lentamente para transmitirle algo de paz. "Esto es reciente, a penas ocurrió esta mañana. Necesita descansar". El dios del viento les dedicó una mirada a todos en la mesa "Todos necesitamos descansar". Los demás se miraron y asintieron, se levantaron y se abrazaron entre ellos. Todos abrazaron primero a Jin, quien seguía llorando desde lo ocurrido y al sentir distintos brazos rodearlo rompió en llanto.

Johnny abrazó a Raiden y Sonya a Fujin, con lágrimas en los ojos y pequeños sollozos. El actor puso su mano en el hombro de Raiden. "Dile a Liu Kang que aquí estaremos, todos".

"Te agradezco, Johnny Cage."

Con una última mirada, sin ganas de mostrar una sonrisa amistosa pues la situación no lo precisaba, se acercó a Sonya y se marcharon dejando a los dioses solos.

"Cariño" empezó Fujin, sintiendo que se quebraba otra vez. Antes de caer, Raiden lo abrazó y ambos rompieron en llanto. Los fuertes y enormes brazos del dios del trueno se aferraron con miedo a los de su amado, el otro correspondió mientras sollozaba y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Raiden para ahogar su llanto desconsolado.

\----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, la academia Wu Shi y el Templo del Cielo se veía como nunca antes. Las columnas dorabas brillaban debido a la intensa luz del sol, las flores y los lotos estaban más vivas que nunca. El cielo despejado y celeste, el césped verde oscuro repleto de flores por doquier.

Los maestros y monjes estaban sorprendidos de lo hermoso que se veía todo, del ambiente y la atmósfera celestial, algunos creían que estaban en el mismísimo paraíso. Y al estar en el mes de Noviembre, habían florecido cientos de crisantemos blancos y rosas.

Todos estaban en el centro de la academia, un patio con lotos blancos en cada rincón. Docenas de monjes y maestros, junto con personas de otros lugares como Outworld también.

Todos rodeando el ataúd color madera oscuro, con un interior blanco y una colcha acogedora. Un cuerpo en el centro. Expresión inerte, un poco palidez pero con una ligera, a penas visible sonrisa. Muchos se preguntaban si Kung Lao había nacido así, con una sonrisa alegre y esperanzadora en su rostro ante cualquier situación.

Las túnicas de los monjes eran largas, llegando a cubrir sus pies. Eran túnicas blancas, con una tela roja pasando por su pecho hasta acabar en su cintura con una faja del mismo color.

Los dioses, maestros y figuras paternas de Lao, estaban vistiendo diferente. Fujin tenía unos pantalones blancos, con una túnica en forma de chaleco y su faja central de color verde agua y zapatos tradicionales color gris. Su cabello estaba distinto, en lugar de una trenza ahora tenía el pelo suelto, peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, con pequeñas trenzas apareciendo en el medio. Su vincha era distinta, no era la tira negra con hebillas redondas, sino que ahora usaba una cinta plateada con pequeñas cadenas y diminutas piedras brillantes alrededor.

Por otro lado, Raiden usaba su túnica que todos conocían, con la diferencia que esta era plateada con dorado en lugar de celeste y dorado. Debajo tenía una camisa blanca, luego seguía su enorme cinturón negro con detalles plateados y azul. Tenía sus botas clásicas pero de color negro con plateado. Su sombrero estaba detrás de su espalda, se había quitado la capucha de cuero, revelando así su largo cabello blanco.

Kung Jin parecía otra persona. Lucía adorable ante la vista de los demás. Tenía un Hanfu tradicional chino color blanco, con bordes dorados. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, no estaba usando su corona dorada. Prefirió mejor tener su frente descubierta.

Liu Kang estaba idéntico a Kung Jin, pero con la diferencia que los bordes de su Hanfu eran rojos, al igual que su faja. Su cinta de la cabeza era color negro.

Fue Liu Kang quién se puso en el centro, el resto estaba a unos metros del ataúd abierto, formando un círculo que detrás continuaba con decenas de personas.

Sus amigos de las Fuerzas Especiales estaban vestidos con prendas elegantes. El jóven Takeda estaba junto a su padre y el Maestro Hasashi, vestidos también con kimonos en tonos claros. Kenshi se había quitado la venda de sus ojos, estos brillaban en un celeste casi blanco, y Takeda tenía la frente descubierta, con su flequillo cayendo sobre la mitad de su cara.

Luego estaban Jade, y a su lado la actual gobernante de Outworld, Kitana Kahn. Ella y su amiga vestían con hermosos vestidos turquesas que llegaban hasta el suelo, con flores y piedras adheridas en un estilo tradicional de Edenia, guantes negros que llegaban a los codos y zapatos elegantes.

Erron Black estaban a un costado de las edenianas, algo alejado del resto. Observando como un halcón desde la distancia sin emitir ningún sonido como guardián de Kitana Kahn, aunque ya se sabía que no estaba allí por su trabajo como aliado de la gobernante del Mundo Exterior. Nadie dijo nada sobre el vaquero, ya que todos sabían de su relación con Kung Jin y la amistad que había forjado con Kung Lao. Estaba ahí para dar apollo a su Junior, no soportaba verlo tan destrozado y maldecía internamente no poder ayudarlo como corresponde. 

El habitante de la Tierra vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones y botas normales. Su máscara ausente y con el sombrero en mano. Agradecían en silencio el respeto de venir vestido adecuadamente a un vaquero que está todos sus días con la ropa desgastada, llena de barro seco y tierra.

Liu Kang tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, mirando profundamente el cuerpo que descansaba frente suyo.

Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Liu Kang en ese momento. Primero la ausencia de la familia de Kung Lao, si bien fueron avisados por Raiden de la muerte de Lao, decidieron no asistir. Les dijeron, con mucho respeto pero a la vez rudeza, que ellos mismos van a rezar y orar por el alma de Lao en su templo.

Observó a Kung Jin por un momento, quien también parecía ver toda su vida frente a sus ojos fijos en Lao.

Jin recordó como el padre Kung les dejó bien claro que no estaba con ganas de hablar de su primo. Y la tragedia que sucedió esta mañana fue como echarle leña al fuego. Para ellos, el suicidio era una demostración de egoísmo, cobardía y debilidad. Estaban decepcionados, no tristes. Decepcionados de haberle puesto el nombre de 'Kung Lao' ya que, según ellos, jamás logró ser como su abuelo. La única persona que siempre apoyó a Kung Lao fue su hermana, Kung Shi, quien lamentablemente murió cuando estaban atravesado la crisis luego de la derrota de Lao a manos de Shao Kahn.

Sentían pena por ella, Kung Shi era como un sol radiante de energía positiva y alegría. Jin aprendió a vivir por su cuenta luego de su muerte, de vez en cuando convivía con sus abuelos. Hasta que su confesión sobre su homosexualidad en aquella reunión familiar acabó con él. Recibió golpes e insultos por parte de su propia familia. Decidió escapar y robar para sobrevivir, fue gracias a Raiden que Jin logró tener un futuro mejor.

Sin embargo, al reiniciar la historia, al regresar a Kung Lao, no fue con su familia ni tampoco lo hizo su primo. Ambos sentían rechazo por todos ellos, Lao los odiaba desde que supo como trataron a Jin, a su pequeño 'Jinnie', como solía llamarlo. Y luego de que se comunicaran con él para declarar lo avergonzados y enojados que estaban por su derrota, simplemente rompió la foto familiar que guardaba en un cajón y se fue a dormir.

Los primos Kung no querían volver a la casa donde _"todo es como dice papá o se van"_ , ya no querían esa estricta vida donde sólo son vistos como herramientas para limpiar el apellido Kung y traer gloria a la familia. Ya no querían eso. Ya estaban mayores y podían decidir por su cuenta.

Deseaban vivir en el templo del cielo, con dos dioses y un gracioso maestro borracho que los cuidarían como si fueran propios hijos, con la compañía de amigos y alumnos que los querrían. Y para felicidad de ambos, así fue, por años.

Kung Jin parpadeó varias veces para reaccionar y prestar atención. Levantó la vista y observó que Liu Kang se preparaba. El guerrero Dragón iba a hablar, a empezar a decir sus oraciones para luego abrir su corazón y confesar todo su dolor. Abrió la boca para comenzar, pero fue interrumpido por unos sonidos y jadeos de asombro, seguido de murmuros por parte de las personas que estaban alrededor.

Levantó la vista y miró hacia donde observaba el resto. Era la puerta de entrada lo que miraban con sorpresa y confusión.

 _¿Quién será?_ Pensó el Campeón con inseguridad. Esperó hasta que la multitud se abrió, dando lugar a la silueta femenina que se aproximaba con paso lento y asegurado hacia él. Se veía diferente, en vez de estar con su diseño robótico más oscuro, con detalles dorados y azul, tenía detalles plateados, lo único que resaltaba de otro color eran sus brillantes ojos celestes y su cabello celeste claro, casi blanco.

El Shaolin se puso alerta, todos lo hicieron."¿Frost?" La miró desafiante, "¿Y tu qué haces aquí?"

"Es el funeral de mi mejor amigo ¿No?" Dijo con un tono agresivo. Su mirada nunca se encontró con la de Liu Kang, sus ojos siempre estuvieron fijos en el ataúd. Pronto se llenaron de lágrimas y decidió ir al lado del Gran Maestro Kuai Liang, pasando de lado a Liu Kang.

El Gran Maestro Lin Kuei no parecía sorprendido en absoluto, cuando vio a Frost acercarse, bajó sus brazos de su pecho y los abrió para recibir a su ex alumna. Ella se colocó a su lado, compartieron una pequeña mirada y ambos quedaron en silencio. Pocos eran conscientes del llanto interno que atravesaban los criomantes, pocos sabían de que Kung Lao ha estado escapándose del Templo del Cielo para estar horas y tardes y hasta días enteros entrenando o pasando el rato con ambos. Era casi una rutina que duró más de un año, Kuai Liang no se arrepentiría nunca de haber invitado al muchacho a entrenar y compartir sus conocimientos en sus estilos de combate. Estaba agradecido por cada minuto que estuvo con el Shaolin en su Palacio Lin Kuei, ya sea entrenando o tomando té en la nieve, y más agradecido estaba con él por haber mejorado su relación con Frost. Su simple presencia era casi angelical, era como ver el sol después de la tormenta. Ambos criomantes lamentaban una de las pérdidas más tristes por las que jamás habían atravesado. Una perdió a un amigo confiable y otro a un jóven maestro que se comportaba como alumno. 

El Elegido estaba confundido, se dio la vuelta para ver a la joven de cabello celeste, devolviéndo una mirada asesina a los que la observaban con disgusto.

"¿Mejor amigo?" preguntó Liu Kang con celos. No, este no era momento para eso, estaba Kung Lao dentro de un ataúd esperando a que lo dejen descansar de una vez por todas. _"Maldita sea, Liu Kang"_ dijo en su mente. _"Eres el Elegido, el Campeón de la Tierra. Fuiste un dios y reescribiste la puta historia. No te comportes como un niño ahora, luego de pasar por todo eso"._

"Durante casi dos años, Kung Lao me dijo que nuestra amistad fue más fuerte que cualquiera que tuvo antes. ¡Y yo lo amé, era mi amigo, fue el único que quiso estar conmigo durante toda mi vida!. ¡Fue mi primer y último amigo, fue la persona más importante que conocí desde que TÚ reiniciaste la historia!" hizo una pausa, quebrándose en el medio mientras buscaba respirar con normalidad.

"Él me hizo feliz, me hizo ver que el mundo no es tan cruel como parece. Y ahora no está y sé muy bien por qué". Finalizó, apartó la mirada dejando a Liu Kang y a los Dioses del trueno y viento boquiabiertos.

Kung Jin puso la mano en el hombro de Liu Kang, el mayor lo miró y comprendió que debía calmarse. Ahora tenía muchas preguntas. Le hizo caso a Jin y se controló, por Lao.

Ambos monjes se pararon nuevamente frente al cuerpo que reposaba en el ataúd. Entonaron un mantra casi en silencio. Cuando terminaron, cruzaron las manos y se inclinaron, manteniendo la posición mientras decían sus oraciones. Los presentes alrededor imitaron sus acciones y Frost se aseguró de disculparse. Se disculpó con Lao, con todas las generaciones de la familia Kung, con Jin y Liu. Rezó a Raiden, los Dioses Antiguos y al Buda para que el alma de Lao conociera la paz de una vez por todas, él se merecía lo mejor, pensaron. Y rezaron para que su alma encontrara reencarnación o Nirvana, lo que fuera correcto en el caso de Lao.

Después de su oración, el guerrero dragón se encontró con la cara pálida de Kung Lao. Intentó contener toda clase de emoción, guardándoselas bien adentro, juntó sus manos nuevamente y se inclinó ligeramente, haciendo una reverencia.

"Que encuentres la paz eterna, joven Kung Lao".

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras con tanta frialdad y sin emoción ni tono en su voz, se agachó hacia un costado del ataúd rodeado de lotos blancos, dónde había una sábana blanca en el suelo que parecía cubrir algo. Cuando retiró la tela, reveló el característico y temido sombrero navaja y que no hace falta mencionar a su dueño.

Lentamente se volvió al cuerpo de su amigo, y con suma delicadeza colocó el desafilado sombrero sobre las manos entrelazadas de Kung Lao. Lo habían desafilado lo más posible para que no haga ningún tipo de daño al guerrero. Kung Lao tenía una totalidad de 17 sombreros navaja, distintos modelos, tan similares pero a la vez diferentes. Aquel que yacía sobre su pecho era su favorito. Era el más simple de todos, sin detalles extravagantes como los demás, sin múltiples cuchillas saliendo del borde ni accesorios en la parte superior. Simplemente un sombrero negro, con una cinta roja y una navaja de color gris oscuro. Los monjes lo habían desafilado esa misma mañana durante los preparativos.

Fujin se acercó para ayudar a Liu Kang y para hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Tocaron a Kung Lao, un escalofrío recorrió sus manos al sentir lo frío que estaba el cuerpo. El dios de cabello blanco tomó sus manos con delicadeza y las puso en los costados del cuerpo, mientras que Liu Kang colocó el sombrero en su pecho. Luego ambos levantaron las manos de Kung Lao para que sus dedos estén sobre la navaja del sombrero, se aseguraron que no le corte las manos, y al verlo seguro, retrocedieron para dar final a la despedida que parecía eterna.

Fujin se inclinó para acomodar unos mechones del cabello de Kung Lao que le cubrían los ojos y se detuvo un momento para observarlo bien. Piel pálida, expresión sin vida, ropa hermosa y elegante, pelo aseado y prolijo. Parecía una muñeca, pero era un cadáver.

El shock fue inmediato, por un momento recordó todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba en el funeral de su guerrero favorito, del niño que crió y educó una vez que su familia había decidido dejarlo en sus manos y en las de Raiden cuando Lao tenía sólo nueve años.

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban fijos en el cadáver que acababa de tocar como si nada, sin respetar sus derechos ni a su familia. De pronto todo su cuerpo temblaba y los presentes empezaban a notar la extraña actitud de Fujin.

Antes de que empeore, fue liberado de su trance al sentir dos enormes brazos rodearlo y hacerlo retroceder. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para notar la presencia de Raiden, quien intentaba mantenerlo calmado.

Raiden se paró en frente del ataúd y contuvo sus lágrimas al ver el cuerpo inerte de su querido _hijo._

Quería liberarse, ser sincero y poder decirle a Lao lo que sentía y pensaba durante tanto tiempo.

"Siempre estuve y estaré orgulloso de ti, Kung Lao. Uno de mis mejores guerreros, de mis hijos. Un guerrero, no, un jóven inteligente, amado y brillante que siempre permanecerá en mi corazón y cuya alma nos guiará hacia un futuro con esperanza y victoria. Haberte criado y educado, haberte tenido a mi lado con Liu Kang por años fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Cuando reaccioné años después, me di cuenta que los había adoptado como mis hijos, y me hicieron aún más feliz con tan solo estar aquí, me di cuenta que no sólo buscaba guerreros para defender su reino, sino que buscaba amor de familia, y ustedes me lo dieron".

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, su expresión seria e inerte cambió a una dolorida.

"Yo-"

Tomó aire.

"Si estás aquí, no me sorprendería que haya sido mi culpa, te perdí una vez por mi estupidez y no sería de sorprender que otra vez lo vuelva a hacer. Quiero que sepas, que no ha pasado un día que no haya pensado en eso. El tiempo no ayudó, y al verte como retornado sólo hizo que mi poca humanidad, y mi corazón terminaran de romperse".

Los más cercanos al semidiós lo miraban conmovidos jamás habían escuchado a Raiden hablar y confesarse con tanta determinación y lo más importante, humanidad.

"Estoy seguro que inconscientemente fui parte de esto. Te maté una vez ¿Y ahora dos? Claro _. Maldición_. Al reiniciar la historia, me perdonaste, vi la comprensión y la empatía en tus ojos, y recuerdo bien tu sonrisa al perdonarme por mis estúpidas acciones y por jurar protegerlos mejor en esta nueva vida ¡Lo que hice no tiene perdón! ¡Y ustedes me perdonaron! Mirate, otra vez aquí. No fui capaz de protegerte, y todo lo que quería para ti era una vida mejor, llena de amor y esperanza"

"Que los Dioses An-" pausó un momento y se corrigió.

"Que tu alma encuentre la paz, Kung Lao."

Finalizó y retrocedió, se sintió como un completo cobarde y una basura. Escuchó susurros de Johnny, Liu Kang, Kuai Liang y el resto susurrando _'No fue tu culpa' 'Raiden por favor' 'Fuiste el mejor para él' 'Maestro, por favor'._

Fujin apretó su mano y sintió pánico al ver que era su turno, quería guardarse todo para él, no quería romperse frente a todos, frente a su pequeño que estaba ahí, esperándolo.

Dio lentos pasos al frente, pero decidió voltearse y llamar a Kung Jin. Quería compañía, no podría hacerlo solo.

El chico asintió y caminó junto al dios, ambos tenían miedo y sentían nervios de hablar sin perder la compostura.

Ellos no estaban obligados a dar un discurso emotivo para luego olvidarlo con el tiempo. Ellos estaban decididos a abrir sus corazones ante alguien al que nunca le demostraron afecto en vida. Especialmente Liu Kang, quién por cada palabra perecía querer disculparse con su amigo.

De pie y con la mirada alta, Kung Jin quiso empezar.

"Nunca creí que te vería aquí, por años creí que sólo tendría que vivir con el feo recuerdo de mamá gritando por la casa _'¡Shao Kahn lo asesinó!'_ ¿Sabes? He vivido feliz y relajado al estar contigo, fuiste mi salvación, mi héroe de niño, mi mejor amigo y el mejor primo que jamás nadie tendrá. Soy afortunado al haber pasado mis mejores años de mi juventud contigo, y esos años son y serán recuerdos hermosos llenos de risas, abrazos, llantos emotivos y luchas victoriosas".

"Pero, duró tan poco, Lao. Recuerdo que estuvimos día y noche juntos para lograr una completa restauración y quitar a tu retornado de ti. Recuerdo tu sonrisa al notar de nuevo la pureza de estar vivo otra vez, y ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, verte tan vivo, tan feliz y orgulloso, fue lo que llenó mi corazón de esperanza, de que este mundo tiene cosas hermosas. Y que, a pesar de tener un feo pasado huyendo de mercaderes que quieren asesinarte por robar sus monedas, siempre hay gente que te apoyará y te amará siempre. Tú me enseñaste a ser feliz, a ser alguien, a tener sueños y sentirme orgulloso de quien me convertí ahora, todo gracias a ti".

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos rojizos, ya no recordaba cuántas veces había llorado. Recordó la botella de agua que le ofrecía Erron hace pocos minutos para que se hidrate un poco, sus lágrimas simplemente no dejaban de salir.

"Te amo, primo. Y estoy orgulloso de ti."

Sintió que sus rodillas no respondían, cayó al suelo y sostuvo el ataúd con todas sus fuerzas, clavó sus uñas en el grueso material y Fujin se agachó para levantarlo y llevarlo con Raiden y Liu Kang. Erron Black apareció entre ellos para sostener al niño. Escuchó el 'ven, Junior' en un susurro y se alejó del resto.

Fujin se acercó nuevamente. Se paró firme, juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos en una especie de meditación. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que comenzó a hablar.

"Mi pequeño, lamento no haber sido capaz de protegerte. Lamento no haber reaccionado a tiempo y no haber estado al tanto para notar algo, un mínimo cambio que me lleve a darme cuenta de que... algo no estaban bien, de que me necesitabas y no estaba ¡De que buscabas apoyo y nadie te lo daba!". Enfatizó lo último, causando miradas incómodas y algo culpables entre los presentes.

"Fujin-", Raiden quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el repentino cambio de voz de su amado, que ahora sonaba calmado pero con una voz fuerte y resonante. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero se veían las gotas cayendo por sus mejillas, dejando rastros húmedos por su cara que rápidamente se secaban, para que nuevamente vuelvan a caer.

Fujin quería expresar todo el descontento sobre el trato que tuvo Kung Lao por parte de algunos presentes, como Kitana o Sonya. También quería hablar, no, gritar de furia por la familia de Lao. Recordó cuando el padre de Lao visitaba de vez en cuando el templo del cielo para ver como progresaba el, en ese momento, pequeño Lao de 10 años. Recordaba lo estricto que era, y si bien se presentaba de manera educada y respetuosa con Raiden y los maestros, y era recibido y tratado de igual forma, jamás olvidaría la expresión seria al ver a su hijo entrenar.

_Fujin le ofrecía siempre una taza de té, el señor Kung a veces aceptaba, pero mientras charlaban, sus ojos siempre se enfocaban en su hijo entrenado en la academia a lo lejos. Siempre que iba preguntaba lo mismo, '¿Y cómo le está yendo en su entrenamiento?' '¿Está haciendo las cosas bien?' '¿Cuántas victorias tuvo en su última pelea?' . Fujin no podía creer que nunca preguntaba sobre otra cosa que no sea el entrenamiento de su hijo, nunca un '¿Está bien?' '¿Hizo amigos?' '¿Quién se encarga de él en su vida diaria? '. Nunca preguntaría como está **REALMENTE** su hijo, ni quién lo cuidaba cuando no estaba entrenando día a día._

_"Pues yo" , pensaba el dios en esos momentos mientras mantenía su sonrisa forzada ante el hombre lo mejor que podía._

_Nadie lo obligó, de hecho discutió con Raiden en su momento cuando quiso tomar responsabilidad sobre Lao._

_'Fujin, tenemos mucho por hacer para proteger la Tierra, no hay tiempo de tener familia. Además el maestro Wen está encargado de cuidar a los niños fuera de entrenamiento'_

_'Ese niño ¡Necesita amor, Raiden! Su padre no le da el amor que merece, necesita a alguien, una verdadera familia. Ellos lo ven como un camino hacia la victoria, desde la derrota del Gran Kung Lao, estuvieron desesperados por volver a ser gloriosos como antes. ¿Qué no ves que sólo lo quieren para triunfar? ¡Es un niño! Necesita una familia, alguien que lo quiera, y no te estoy preguntando, Raiden. Yo seré el padre de Kung Lao a partir de ahora._

_'Bueno... No puedo discutir con eso, Fujin. Después de todo, estoy considerando lo mismo con Liu Kang. Nunca te lo dije porque no creí que te dedicarías a, ya sabes, tener una familia._

Fujin dejó que su corazón hable, a pesar de sus lágrimas y su voz quebrada. Quería sacar todo, quería que Kung Lao, donde quiera que esté, sepa que siempre será el pequeño guerrero entusiasta para el dios del viento.

Su mandíbula temblaba, abrió un poco la boca y la cerró inmediatamente. Hasta que juntó valor.

"Quiero que sepas, Lao, que tu ausencia llena mis ojos de lágrimas y aflige mi corazón. Aunque los recuerdos a tu lado llenan todo mi ser de un gran gozo. Esa luz que ahora desprendes, será una guía en nuestras vidas. Si piensas que te voy a dejar de amar, te equivocas. Si crees que te voy a olvidar, nada más lejos se la realidad. Querido Kung Lao, acabo de reservarte el lugar más especial de mi corazón. El dolor que me causa tu muerte, será transformado en felicidad cuando cierre los ojos y recuerde los momentos a tu lado. Mi corazón está lleno de ti y mi alma de tus recuerdos."

"Llevo tu corazón cerca del mío, y al sentir una repentina ráfaga de viento, sé que no soy yo perdiendo el control, sé no es mi brisa descontrolada, sé que eres tú dándome una señal de que sigues aquí. Y aunque ahora duela y no quiera, voy a seguir, voy a abrir mis ojos, voy a sonreír, porque sé que eso es lo que quieres. Tu alma indeleble brilla como una estrella que nunca se apagará. Tu sonrisa iluminará nuestros caminos, el recuerdo de tus ojos esperanzadores y tu entusiasmo nunca se irán".

"Eres la causa de mi euforia, Kung Lao".

Soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos, notó las gotas que caían por sus mejillas y retrocedió unos pasos, volviendo con su marido.

Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas. Sonya, Kitana, Takeda, Kung Jin y hasta el mismo Kuai Liang, junto con el resto estaban con la cabeza baja, no algunos sintiendo pena y otros quizá culpa. Nadie dijo nada, pero los sollozos se escuchaban por todos lados.

Dieron la señal, y los monjes se acercaron para cerrar el ataúd y comenzar con el entierro. Todos vieron, algunos incluso se acercaron, a darle uns última mirada a Kung Lao. Hicieron señales de despedida como un gesto cariñoso, algunos susurraron _adiós_ , y otros simplemente lo observaron con melancolía. Finalmente, los monjes cerraron la caja con cuidado, se aseguraron que la tapa esté fija y bien asegurada. Luego se alejaron y dos maestros hicieron los honores de quitar las placas que lo sostenían, para que caiga lentamente por el profundo hueco en la tierra.

Y así el entierro empezó. Algunos intentaban desviar la mirada y observar en su lugar las hermosas flores esparcidas por el jardín, o los árboles y arbustos florecidos de crisantemos, cuyas hojas se movían con la suave brisa. El sol se estaba poniendo, cuando el ataúd caía, la luz del atardecer comenzó a iluminar la placa de plata forjada con la forma de un sombrero particular que fue soldada esa misma mañana sobre la caja negra, el brillo se reflejó en los ojos de todos. Algunos tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos o forzar la vista para ver bien, fue un rápido destello que duró unos segundos pero fue lo suficientemente brillante para llamar la atención.

Liu Kang estuvo mirando en el mismo punto fijo sin decir absolutamente nada mientras la caja oscura decendía, miró todo, desde los pómulos de Lao hasta la punta de sus zapatos, observó atento hasta que se cerró el ataúd, para terminar viendo al mismo punto, donde ahora estaba la pequeña placa de plata con forma de sombrero navaja. Hasta que, luego de unos minutos que para él pasaron como horas, dejó de verlo. Ya no había nada, era un hueco en medio de la tierra, un agujero que interrumpía en la hermosa vista del césped verde oscuro con flores blancas y moradas.

Se sintió mareado, bajó la vista al suelo para notar que éste se movía bajo sus pies. Antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó de rodillas y lágrimas brotaron de ambos ojos. Su cabeza le dolía, sentía una fuerte puntada en sus sienes, su corazón latía como un gong siendo brutalmente golpeado para que resuene en los tímpanos de todos al comenzar un torneo. Sentía miedo, pánico. Pero sobretodo, sentía una inmensa necesidad de confesar algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era. Una última confesión, que sabía que nunca iba a ser escuchada, al menos no por él.

Estaba mirando a la nada misma, pero con una imagen mental fija de un chico jóven con túnicas de color azul y rojo, con bordes blancos y un sombrero sobre su cabeza. Con la mandíbula temblando y las fosas nasales agrandándose y achicándose por cada respiración agitada que daba, pronunció algo, era casi un susurro inaudible.

"Te amo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos curiosos:  
> 1)Me basé en una canción para el discurso de Fujin.  
> 2) Debido a los diálogos y al skin de Kung Lao, lo he imaginado como si fuera a pasar el rato libre a entrenar con los Lin Kuei  
> 3) Shippeo a Lao con Kuai, al igual que lo shipeo con Liu y muchos otros personajes.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	7. 7. 表哥的信 (Letter for a cousin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando termina el funeral, Kung Jin se va a dormir pero encuentra una carta.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto esa misma noche, no sabía en qué pensar. Recuerda las caras de preocupación e inseguridad de sus amigos por haber optado dormir solo en su habitación. Cassie, Jacqui e incluso Erron se ofrecieron para darle hospedaje o quedarse con él al menos esa noche, el amablemente los rechazó.

Takeda se veía algo anonadado, su cara estuvo seria durante todo el funeral, Kung Jin lo vio llorar, pero estaba seguro de que fue simplemente conmovido por las palabras de Fujin. Luego de eso, estuvo con una expresión inerte, pero sus ojos se veían como si estuvieran perdidos en algún lado, le hubiera gustado ser él por un momento para leer sus pensamientos y saber qué rondaba por su mente.

Quizá era el shock, pero Jin descartó rápidamente esa teoría ¿Por qué Takeda se vería tan afectado por lo ocurrido? Sabía que Kung Lao y el Shirai Ryu no eran tan cercanos, de hecho, si no fuera por Jin ellos jamás habrían interactuado en primer lugar.

Se deshizo de su coleta, sintió un alivio en su cuero cabelludo al liberar su pelo de su clásico peinado. Se quitó los zapatos y el hanfu con mala gana, arrojó la túnica en una silla junto a la cama. Se puso unos pantalones cortos y se tiró a la cama. Optó por dejar de pensar en Takeda, en Lao, en todos, intentó poner la mente en blanco. Estaba cansado, agotado pero no físicamente, su cabeza había dado muchas vueltas, sintió muchas emociones distintas en el mismo día e incluso se sorprendía de no haberse desmayado aún. Dio vueltas en la cama, cerró los ojos pero el sueño nunca vino.

Comenzó a apretar las sábanas y la almohada, se estaba frustrando, quería dormir de una vez, pero su mente no lo permitía, a pesar de lo agotado que estaba.

A los pocos minutos notó que estaba llorando otra vez. Metió la mano debajo de su almohada, siempre guardaba un pañuelo limpio debajo por alguna razón. Fue una costumbre que tenía desde que era niño, pues se resfriaba todos los días, entonces dormía con un pañuelo bajo la almohada para no tener que levantarse e ir a buscar uno durante la noche.

Al meter la mano debajo, sintió la suave tela del pañuelo, pero también tocó algo más. Notó la textura de lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel, su corazón se aceleró. Retiró ambas cosas, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y tomó la hoja, que estaba doblada y parecía ser de tamaño mediano. Desdobló el papel y vio el texto escrito a mano con tinta negra, esto solo podía significar una cosa. Eso debía ser de su primo.

Tomó aire y se sentó en la cama, prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y, con las manos temblorosas y un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, comenzó a leer.

_'Esto me tomó un largo tiempo, fue difícil reflexionar y llegar a la conclusión de que no era un mal día y de que no pasaría. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así, de que en verdad TENGO un problema. No sé por qué escribo esto, simplemente lo hago porque de alguna manera me reconforta. Lo más probable es que los que lean esto se rían de mi por las decisiones que tomé. Sueno como un amargado pero sólo soy una persona que se odia más de lo que fue odiado por casi todos, y se la pasó ocultándolo detrás de un orgullo exagerado e irritante._   
_Es mi culpa, todos sabían que no estaba listo y era bien consciente de eso. Sin embargo, quería enfrentarme y ganar, quería demostrarles que estaban equivocados al asumir que era inferior a Liu Kang.'_

_' Pero yo era el que estaba equivocado.'_

Hasta este punto, Kung Jin tenía que releer las palabras dolorosamente ya que tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, ya que en su cabeza oía la voz de su primo narrando la carta. Se limpiaba los ojos para que a los pocos segundos vuelva a llorar, no quería seguir leyendo, pero no iba a abandonar a su primo ya fallecido de esta manera. Así que tomó valor, con un suspiro y unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, y se acomodó en la cama para seguir leyendo.

_'Entreno en la madrugada, nadie lo sabe. Todos creen que falto al entrenamiento desde hace un mes, pero no es así. Prefiero estar solo, alejado, aislado y poder concentrarme. Con el tiempo se volvió una rutina, intentaba mejorar mis técnicas, mejorar mi patada desde el aire, ser más veloz, golpear con todas mis fuerzas. Disfrutaba los pocos momentos que duraba mi orgullo al ver y sentir la fuerza, pero a las pocas horas se desvanecía como cenizas en el viento al perder contra Liu Kang, otra vez.'_

_'Esta porquería en mi cabeza me está hartando'_

_'Sin que me vean, me escabullo a la sala de entrenamiento durante la noche o cuando no haya nadie, como una rutina. Lanzo mi sombrero hacia la otra punta de la sala y lo veo acercarse. Hago lo usual, levanto firmemente la mano esperando a que vuelva y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, aflojo el brazo entero y el sombrero roza mi piel. Uno, dos, tres... veinte cortes en toda la mano izquierda, y el mismo destino le depara a la derecha. Son más rasguños, soy tan inservible que ni siquiera puedo cortar bien. Limpio la sangre y vendo mis manos, o mejor todo el antebrazo, qué más da.'_

_'Salgo de allí y me siento aliviado, al menos siento algo, aunque fuere dolor. Luego pregunto"¿Por qué?" y escucho a mi voz interna (o quizá es mi retornado) respondiendo con la pura verdad.'_

_" Por inútil"_

_'Pero, no quiero ponerte mal, no te pongas mal por alguien que no lo vale. No mereces estar triste, mi pequeño Jinnie. Sé que crees que soy el único que te apoya, pero no es así. Tienes amigos que te aman y siempre estarán contigo, ellos harán mi trabajo de cuidarte y amarte.'_

_' Y también está Erron Black, ahora es un buen hombre, ha recuperado su honor y me juró por su vida que él te cuidaría por siempre.'_

_'Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pequeño, no quiero que sufras ni que te perturbes por todo esto. Lamento profundamente todo lo que hice. Lamento no ser el mejor primo o el mejor tío. Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como creías, pero he soportado esto por mucho tiempo y ya no quería. Lo siento.'_

_'Que sepas que siempre te amaré, aquí y en la otra vida. Tú siempre serás mi pequeño. Te amo.'_

Arrojó la carta lejos, como si en vez de sostener un papel estuviera agarrando fuego. Se tapó la cara con sus manos y agachó su cabeza para ahogar su llanto. Al momento de terminar de leer sintió el impulso de apretar los puños y romper la hoja, pero no lo hizo porque ahora ese pedazo de papel arrugado lo conservaría hasta que muera.

Quería gritar, quería romper algo y disparar una flecha al primero que viera al momento de salir de su cuarto a las cuatro de la mañana.

Y juraría que esa flecha sería para Liu Kang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	8. 8. 给哥哥的信 (Letter for a "brother")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando termina el funeral, Liu Kang se va a su habitación y encuentra una carta.

Sabía que sería imposible conciliar el sueño esa noche, pero no quería ir al templo a hablar con Raiden o con Fujin, ni tampoco al santuario para meditar. Se sentiría como una molestia para los dioses, y sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba. Simplemente quería encerrarse y dejar de hablar con todos, al menos por un tiempo.

Su mirada, brillante por el reciente llanto, estaba fija en el suelo. Tenía la nariz tapada y los ojos hinchados. Su expresión estaba reflejando la furia que sentía hacia absolutamente todo tipo de ser u objeto que se cruzara en su camino. Su cara dejaba algo en claro para todo aquel que se lo cruzara al caminar.

_"No me hables o te mato."_

Dobló por el pasillo y caminó unos metros hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto. La abrió con cuidado y se sorprendió de no haber hecho un agujero con su puño en lugar de abrirla. Entró y encendió la luz. Nada del otro mundo. Una cama matrimonial, a pesar de que dormía él solo, unos cuantos muebles alrededor, un par de macetas con plantas que exigían ser regadas y un baño.

Cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza que tuvo al abrirla y se quitó los zapatos, caminó hasta la cama y deshizo la cinta ancha de color roja que tenia en su cadera para que sostenga su hanfu. Luego retiró la túnica y se quedó en ropa interior. Dobló cuidadosamente su hanfu y lo guardó en el ropero. Dio lentos pasos al baño para lavarse la cara y vaciar su vejiga.

Al regresar, no quiso hacer oraciones ni rezar a los Dioses Antiguos, que de hecho ya no existían. Optó por desatar la cinta de su cabeza, apagar las luces y acostarse.

Cuando se estiró sobre las sábanas, sintió que el cansancio lo invadía. Se acomodó lentamente poniendo el antebrazo bajo la almohada y con la otra mano estiró las sábanas para taparse. Hacía un poco de frío y encima él estaba en ropa interior, se maldijo por lo bajo al no ponerse algún pijama o ropa vieja para dormir, pero estaba tan cansado que prefería dormir así.

Pensó en él. Pensó en Kitana, en por qué no le habló en todo el funeral. Pensó en la familia de su amigo. Pensó en Frost ¿Por qué dijo que la amistad forjada entre ellos fue la más importante para Lao? Le traía confundido, él siempre había dicho que su amistad sería eterna y que sería la más fuerte de todas.

Kung Lao nunca le mentiría. Seguramente dejó de estar cerca suyo porque no le hacía bien. Siempre estuvo obsesionado con ganarle a su amigo, con superarlo en lo que sea. Liu lo sabía, a veces le dejaba ganar para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero Lao se daba cuenta de eso y lo regañaba. Era directo al momento de llamarle la atención por sus acciones. Era ese momento cuando de verdad se enojaba y desaparecía su sonrisa.

_"No te hagas el tonto, y que sea la última vez que me dejes ganar."_

Al recordar esas palabras comenzó a llorar otra vez, en silencio.

"Yo sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor." Susurró antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Despertó temprano esa mañana, no pudo dormir muy bien. Tenía frío y la extraña sensación de que algo quedaba pendiente aún.

Él planeó todo para el funeral, no olvidó nada y todo estaba donde tenía que estar.

Salió de la cama con pereza y fue casi tropezando al baño. Al prender la luz se vio en el espejo y nunca se había visto tan... destrozado. No tenía golpes, moretones o cicatrices, pero su cara vacía y las bolsas debajo de esos ojos rojos e hinchados mostraban lo mal que la estaba pasando.

Se dio una ducha de agua caliente para aliviar un poco la tensión de sus músculos y para relajarse un poco antes de su meditación. Al salir, recogió su cabello en una coleta y ató la toalla en su cintura y caminó hasta el ropero para vestirse e ir a desayunar algo.

No miró mucho, se vistió con pantalones negros sueltos, una camisa sin mangas color rojo y un chaleco negro encima. Luego se colocó los zapatos y buscó en el cajón de sus cintas de distintos colores y diseños. Optó por una roja con bordes negros que vio al abrir.

Volvió al baño para verse en el espejo y peinar su cabello con las manos, Liu Kang no era tan prolijo en ese sentido. Su cabello estaba bien cuidado y casi nunca tenía nudos, así que no veía la necesidad de usar un peine. Cuando se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, imaginó como reaccionaría Lao al verlo, aquel que mantenía su corto pelo siempre radiante y cuidado, aquel el que siempre lo peinaba con delicadeza y a veces le hacía trenzas o coletas cuando Liu dormía. No esperaba menos de alguien que estuvo la mitad de su vida junto al Dios de cabello más largo y hermoso que jamás vio. Si Kung Lao lo viera en este momento, acomodando su cabello de esa manera tan descuidada, armaría un escándalo y le diría _"¡Ven aquí ya mismo y déjame arreglar ese desastre!"._

Curvó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que no duró ni medio segundo, porque por un momento olvidó que Lao está muerto.

Bajó las manos de su cabeza, tomó la cinta que eligió antes, la ató con rudeza y la ajustó a su cabeza más de lo normal. Pero no le importó y salió del baño con un notable enojo.

Iba a irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta recordó que no regó sus pequeñas plantas con a penas dos flores de peonías. Se dio la vuelta y tomó un tarro vacío que dejaba en la ventana, al lado de las dos masetas. Fue a llenarlo con agua y al volver notó algo que colgaba de una peonía blanca. Se acercó más y vio que era una hoja doblada.

Tardó en reaccionar, pero en su cabeza algo le decía que esto debía ser si o si de él, quizás algún mensaje, algún aviso, alguna explicación. Con las manos temblorosas, se apuró a dejar el tarro con agua sobre algún mueble, volcó un poco pero allí lo abandonó. Se volvió a su pequeña planta y sacó la nota que estaba colocada entre las pocas hojas que habían.

Con cuidado desdobló el papel. Evidentemente era una carta, no muy larga, sólo unos pocos párrafos que no llegaban a completar toda la carilla de la hoja.

Antes de leer prefirió sentarse en la cama porque, de alguna manera, prevenía un posible colapso luego de leer. Si su corazón estaba latiendo a gran velocidad por simples nervios de leer su contenido, no quería imaginar cómo sería cuando sepa de qué trata la nota.

_'Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar. Creo que debería comenzar explicando el por qué de lo que seguro estaré por hacer, y de que no es algo nuevo, sino que se viene desarrollando hace tiempo.'_

_'Sabes como soy, sabes como son conmigo, sabes como respondo y como me defiendo. Lo que no sabes es cómo me siento.'_

_'Uso mis brazales hasta cuando no no debo, o al menos me coloco vendas por la vergüenza que me da mostrar lo que hago. Pero me gusta hacerlo, porque es lo que merezco.'_

_'Paso desapercibido entre las personas a mi alrededor. Nadie se da cuenta, eso es buena señal'_

_'Después de todo no lo valgo. Seguramente si tuviera que elegir entre la vida de un microorganismo y la mía, no elegiría vivir. Ya no quiero vivir. Las actividades que antes me resultaban agradables y placenteras ya no lo hacen más. Siento un vacío dentro de mi. No es que me la pase todo el día triste y llorando, directamente no siento absolutamente NADA.'_

_'Perdón, eres mi hermano en todo pero no en sangre, no eres mi familia pero te amé como tal. Te prometí que cambiaría pero no cumplí mi promesa. Soy una escoria de persona. No debí haber nacido. Lo siento pero la punta afilada de mi sombrero se siente tan malditamente bien. Como un respiro después de haber sido estrangulado. Como un oasis en un desierto, así de bien se siente. No merezco nada pero anhelo tu ayuda, nunca la pediré porque no puedo y no debo poner la carga de mis problemas sobre alguien más. Mis cicatrices piden ayuda pero mi boca permanece cerrada y con una pequeña sonrisa.'_

_'Perdoname, quiero que sepas que fue un honor estar contigo durante casi toda mi vida. Fuiste y serás mi compañero, o mejor dicho, yo seré el compañero. Supongo que siempre fue mi destino, permanecer atrás, soportar el desprecio y verte triunfar con orgullo y rabia.'_

_'Pero a pesar de eso, fuiste un gran amigo hasta que me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran más profundos y llegué a un punto que lloraba al verte con Kitana, pero eso no quita que les desee la felicidad a ambos.'_

_'Lamento haberte fallado de esta manera, y de todas las maneras posibles. Lamento irme tan pronto, otra vez. Pero esta fue mi decisión, y nunca la entenderías. No quiero que estés triste, después de todo nadie lloraría por sacarse un peso de encima.'_

_'Adiós, Liu Kang.'_

\---------------------------------------------

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos, y comenzó a respirar de manera desesperada y desaforada. Lo único que sentía era culpa, culpa de la muerte de su amigo.

"No, no ,no ,no ,no, ¡NO!"

La desesperación cruda surgió del fondo de su pecho y se instaló en su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Liu Kang se tragó las lágrimas, sintiendo que no tenía motivos para enojarse. Se aferró a ese pensamiento, y fue lo suficientemente tranquilo y real como para permitirle liberar el resto de su ira. Se sentó en el suelo, respirando, tranquilizándose. Leyó la energía de la habitación a su alrededor. Sintió el aire caliente y agobiante alrededor de su cuerpo y el suelo sólido debajo de él, imaginando que se estaba colocando directamente en el centro y aterrizando. Volvió a su mente desde el borde de la ira, la mayoría de los restos de sus sentimientos destruidos por su diatriba.

Intentaba, durante años, censurar sus sentimientos y no aceptarlos. Tuvo miles de oportunidades y no aprovechó ninguna para hablarle, ahora es demasiado tarde y se odiará hasta la muerte por eso.

Mientras respiraba, se aseguró de reconocer cada emoción que sentía. Se imaginó a sí mismo respirando todos de vuelta al vacío de energía, liberándose a él y a sus pensamientos.

Esperó hasta que terminó su meditación y se sintió más tranquilo. Se sacudió el polvo y pensó que era seguro ir con su maestro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	9. 9. 给父亲的信  (Letter for a "father")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día después del funeral, Fujin va a la habitación de Lao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Carta para..." tendrá 5 partes.

Al parecer fue el único que lo recordó, siempre estuvo atento cuando Lao estaba ausente. Entraba a su habitación con la copia de la llave que su alumno le dio tiempo atrás para que le cumpla estos pequeños favores. Con gusto aceptó, aunque él no siempre podía, así que le dio otra copia a Bo' Rai Cho por si Fujin tenía asuntos que atender.

Era temprano, el sol aún no había salido. Todavía estaba el cielo en esa corta fase donde se mezcla la oscuridad de la noche con la claridad del sol que se está acercando poco a poco y crea un celeste grisáceo. Contemplaba el cielo mientras levitaba con la pequeña llave entre sus dedos, no quería caminar para no hacer ruido y despertar a los monjes tan temprano. El pasillo tenía un suelo de madera vieja, que rechinaba a cada paso que daban en ella, así que fue levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo y con un remolino envolviéndolo, casi invisible.

Recorrió puerta por puerta, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Kung Lao, que había sido reemplazada ya que la anterior tenía un enorme hueco en el medio a causa de Liu Kang cuando tuvo que entrar por la fuerza.

Sintió un golpe en su pecho y se apresuró en abrir la puerta y cumplir con lo debido. Al entrar vio que todo estaba igual, la cama sin hacer, ropa esparcida por todo el suelo y cortinas rotas. Recordó entonces que Kung Lao fue encontrado, luego fue vestido y enterrado esa noche, desde ahí nadie entró a su cuarto. Fue todo tan rápido que le dio vergüenza no reaccionar a tiempo e intentar mejorar la habitación de Lao al menos un poco.

Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Puso sus pies en el suelo e inspeccionó la habitación buscando su objetivo. Miró a su izquierda y caminó, pasando por un mueble con plantas y pequeños cuadros pintados a mano para llegar a la canasta que estaba al lado de una jaula con la reja abierta.

Retrocedió al mueble que estaba atrás y abrió uno de los cajones sacando una bolsa con alimento especial para conejos, él lo reconocía como mezclas de avena, salvado, maíz, girasol y otros ingredientes. Tomó la bolsa y se agachó para colocar un puñado de alimento en cada plato. Las tres señoritas levantaron sus ojeras al olfatear el alimento y se acercaron a Fujin, soltó unas risas y guardó la comida. Luego se agachó para acariciar a Lila, la más tranquila, Mei y Bunn ya estaban concentradas en su comida. Sintió pena ya que estuvieron más de 24 horas sin comer, juró que esto no se repetiría.

Se levantó y les colocó agua fresca, limpió la jaula y cambió las mantas de la canasta por otro par limpio. Arremangó su túnica y se puso manos a la obra. Luego salió de la habitación a la parte trasera del patio para lavar las mantas y la ropa sucia que estaba en el suelo.

Al regresar, vio que Lila estaba dormida en la canasta, Mai y Bunn estaban en la puerta esperándolo. Las dejó que salgan un rato, después de todo era una zona segura y no escaparían. Hizo lo que pudo para que la habitación quede más limpia y bonita como era antes. Tendió la cama, dobló guardó la ropa, quitó las cortinas y movió algunas cosas para quitar el polvo. Todo con su habilidad de viento y algunos productos de limpieza que Lao guardaba en el baño, se sentía orgulloso de que Lao fuera tan limpio y ordenado, a pesar de vivir con animales, su habitación siempre estaba impecable. Se acercó a la canasta donde dormía Lila. La despertó con caricias y la dejó a un lado del suelo.

Fujin levantó la canasta y vio dos pedazos de papel que estaban debajo de ésta. Dejó la cama de las conejas a un lado y tomó ambas hojas. La primera era un papel pequeño, con un texto corto que decía: _'Si encuentras esto, es porque nunca te olvidaste de ellas. Si tú no puedes, por favor busca a Takahashi Takeda para que se haga cargo y las cuide por mi, él entenderá. Gracias.'_

Entendió perfectamente a qué se refería con respecto a Takeda. Recuerda las veces que el niño visitó el Templo del Cielo o que Kung Jin lo invitó para entrenar, y el Shirai Ryu quedaba embobado con las mascotas de Kung Lao. Le pedía permiso a Lao para acariciarlas y un día se quedó horas jugando con ellas junto con Lao y Jin. Fujin sabe que si le comunica esto, Takeda aceptará sin pensarlo dos veces, en parte le alegraba saber que las cuidará, pero le entristece el hecho de que ellas son un recuerdo de Lao y pronto se irán.

Recapacitó y se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que era. Meditó y sintió la felicidad y la calidez en su pecho al darse cuenta que Kung Lao quería que una parte de él quede en todos los que amaba. Y Fujin ya lo tenía en su corazón, o así lo sentía.

Sonrió para sí mismo al notar lo maravilloso que era Lao, que pensó en todo antes de irse. Sin dudas tenía un corazón único.

Se concentró ahora en el otro papel que estaba en el suelo, guardó la nota en su bolsillo y tomó la hoja más grande.

Tenía algo de polvo, así que llevaba más de un día ahí abajo, supo que era una carta por el texto que se veía con el reflejo de la luz en el papel. Con cuidado lo desdobló y se sentó en el suelo a leer atentamente.

Las primeras palabras tuvieron un fuerte impacto en él. Evidentemente sus sospechas eran ciertas, la carta fue escrita por Kung Lao, sí, pero era directamente para Fujin.

_'Tú no eres mi padre biológico, yo no me veo como tú en lo más mínimo si ni siquiera somos de la misma raza. Cualquier hombre puede hacer un niño. Se necesita un hombre de verdad como tú para dar un paso adelante y cuidar a un niño que no es el suyo. Tu amor es, de hecho, una elección. Sé que me he preocupado más por mi padre biológico en el pasado, pero incluso después de que me rompió el corazón una y otra vez, tú estabas allí para recoger mis pedazos rotos.'_

_'Yo tenía 9 años cuando te conocí. Discutiste con Raiden sobre si cuidarme o no, y de alguna forma lo convenciste ¿Habrás usado tu encanto? '_

Fujin soltó una pequeña risa entre el llanto, se limpió las lágrimas e intento volver a concentrarse en la lectura.

_'Ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro. Le muestras a mi mentor el amor que se merece.'_

_'No te agradecen lo suficiente. Sé que el trabajo como Dios y protector te mata, pero haces lo que tienes que hacer por nosotros. Nunca te das por vencido, lo haces sin importar lo difícil que sea. Has sido un modelo increíble para mí. Sé que me he rebelé en el pasado con mis elecciones rebeldes , pero tú me has enseñado lo que es un hombre de verdad. Sé que un hombre de verdad no engaña, no abusa verbalmente o físicamente, y nunca debe sentir que no es lo suficientemente bueno. He tenido mi corazón roto demasiadas veces, y tú siempre estás ahí para volver a ponerlo como estaba. Me haces sentir que valgo la pena.'_

_'Me has visto crecer todos estos años. Siempre me has infundido para ser yo mismo. Nunca me has empujado a ser alguien que no soy. Incluso cuando he cambiado de opinión un millón de veces de lo que quiero hacer, si ser un guerrero o poder tener una vida formal. Sigues apoyando cualquier decisión que yo haga. Cuando me equivoco, me ayudas a arreglarlo. Y de alguna manera sobreviviste a mis años de adolescencia, así que eso demuestra increíble tu paciencia que cualquier otra cosa.'_

_'Gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón por el hombre en que me he convertido. Sé que sin ti, no estaría cerca de lo que soy hoy. Eres realmente un ser increíble, y cuando la gente me pregunta quién es mi padre, estoy orgulloso de decir "Fujin, el dios del viento".'_

_'Gracias por cuidar de mi. Sé que no me has creado, yo tengo el apellido de otras personas y además yo no me veo como tú. Nada de eso me importa, porque durante los últimos 16 años me has dado forma, me has hecho alguien como tú. Me siento tan orgulloso cada vez que hablo de ti porque nunca me has decepcionado como otras figuras que tuve a lo largo de mi vida. Cuando me pongo mal final del día, siempre te tendré a ti.'_

_'Gracias, por todo lo que haces por mí, en la vida y en la muerte. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu " hijo".'_


End file.
